plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Gloom-shroom
Gloom-shroom (Tạm dịch: Nấm U Sầu) là một cây nấm xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies. Nó là phiên bản nâng cấp của Fume-shroom, với khả năng bắn khói độc gây sát thương lớn cho tất cả zombie ở tám hướng xung quanh nó, nhưng chỉ trong phạm vi nhỏ. Người chơi được phép mua gói hạt giống của Gloom-shroom trong cửa hàng của Crazy Dave từ giữa Màn 4-4 và 4-5. Nó là một cây rất hữu dụng trong Last Stand, cũng như các màn zombie tụ tập dày đặc như Bobsled Bonanza. Almanac entry Gloom-shroom Gloom-shrooms release heavy fumes in an area around themselves. Must be planted on fume-shrooms "I've always enjoyed releasing heavy fumes," says Gloom-shroom. "I know a lot of people aren't cool with that. They say it's rude or that it smells bad. All I can say is, would you rather have your brain eaten by zombies?" Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow Tổng quan Gloom-shroom tấn công liên tục trong vòng một giây trước khi nghỉ tạm thời trong vòng nửa giây, và gây ra 1 sát thương cơ bản mỗi cú bắn. Tốc độ bắn lớn này cộng với khả năng bắn ra tám hướng đã giúp bù đắp lại nhược điểm phạm vi tấn công nhỏ của nó. Thực tế là nó có thể bắn tới bốn lần trong thời gian một zombie di chuyển được một ô, nhờ vậy mà một Gloom-shroom có thể gây ra sát thương vừa đủ để hạ một Conehead Zombie ở hàng bên cạnh. Khói độc do nó bắn ra cũng có thể xuyên qua mọi loại khiên như cửa của Screen Door Zombie, tương tự như khói độc của Fume-shroom. Nói không ngoa thì Gloom-shroom có thể được coi như một Gatling Pea tầm gần với khả năng tấn công mọi zombie trong tầm bắn của nó như một Fume-shroom. Lưu ý là Gloom-shroom có thể gây sát thương cho các zombie đang ăn Wall-nut trồng trên bất cứ ô nào trong tầm tấn công của nó, nhưng với Tall-nut thì không (ngoại trừ Pole Vaulting Zombie, Pogo Zombie, hoặc Dolphin Rider Zombie đã nhảy qua nó). Đây cũng là một cây rất quan trọng trong Survival: Endless nhờ khả năng kiểm soát đám đông hiệu quả, đặc biệt nếu được trồng trên hai hàng hồ bơi. Nó cũng là một thành phần không thể thiếu để đạt được thành tích Wall-Not Attack. Chiến thuật Một chiến thuật hay dùng ở các màn Hồ nước và Survival: Endless là trồng khoảng sáu cây Gloom-shroom trong phạm vi 2x3 ở phía mép phải của hồ bơi, và bọc tất cả chúng bằng Pumpkin. Trồng kiểu này sẽ giúp giải quyết tất cả zombie xuất hiện ở hồ bơi, cũng như các zombie ở hai hàng hai và năm. Chiến thuật này tuy nhiên cũng có điểm bất lợi là hai hàng một và sáu sẽ không được bảo vệ kĩ, và để khắc phục điều này người chơi có thể trồng thêm Cob Cannon hoặc các cây dùng ngay như Jalapeno. Một cách khác là trồng Gloom-shroom ở các cột năm và sáu trên hàng hai và năm của bãi trồng, kèm theo Fume-shroom ở hàng một và sáu của cột bốn và năm. Ngoài ra, Garlic có thể được trồng ở các hàng có Gloom-shroom để đổi chỗ zombie sang hàng lân cận khiến chúng hứng chịu toàn bộ hỏa lực của Gloom-shroom (mặc dù cách này không có tác dụng với Gargantuar, Catapult Zombie và Zomboni). Spikeweed hay Spikerock cũng có thể được đặt thêm ở các hàng hai và năm hoặc bốn (nếu ở các khu vực khác ngoài Hồ nước và Sương mù) để tăng thêm sát thương cho zombie. Một chiến thuật hiệu quả khác là điền đầy hai hàng hai và bốn (hoặc năm nếu có hồ bơi) bằng Gloom-shroom, nhưng để chừa lại chỗ để trồng Garlic ở đầu hàng. Bằng cách này tất cả zombie sẽ bị chuyển sang hàng một và sáu, sau đó bị tiêu diệt hết. Sự xuất hiện của Snorkel Zombie và Dolphin Rider Zombie sẽ buộc người chơi phải dùng thêm Pumpkin cho Gloom-shroom để giúp chúng có thêm thời gian tiêu diệt những zombie này. Chiến thuật này cực kì có hiệu quả ở mini-game Last Stand, vì nó có thể xử lý được gần như tất cả zombie. Tuy nhiên tầm đánh hạn chế của Gloom-shroom lại là một nhược điểm khiến chúng dễ bị tổn thương bởi Gargantuar nếu được trồng trên bờ. Gloom-shroom cũng có thể được dùng trong Survival: Endless (trồng trên bờ ở cột thứ hai từ trái sang) nhằm xử lý lũ Digger Zombie (và Imp ném ra bởi Gargantuar), vì hỏa lực của cả Split Pea lẫn Starfruit đều không đủ để giải quyết hết chúng. Và hết sức lưu ý là không kết hợp Gloom-shroom với Tall-nut, vì làm vậy thì lũ zombie sẽ nằm ngoài tầm tấn công của nó. Mini-games Gloom-shroom là một cây rất có giá trị trong những mini-game mà zombie xuất hiện dày đặc hoặc có tính chất nguy hiểm. Trong số đó điển hình là ZomBotany và ZomBotany 2, vì Peashooter Zombie và Gatling Pea Zombie có thể tiêu diệt cây của người chơi từ đằng xa. Nó cũng được khuyến khích dùng trong Last Stand, vì đội quân zombie hùng hậu có thể đè bẹp gần như tất cả mọi loại cây khác. Lưu ý là trồng ba cây Gloom-shroom ở hai hàng hai và năm sẽ tốn 1500 mặt trời (chưa tính Garlic hoặc các cây khác), một con số khá lớn và người chơi nên cân nhắc sử dụng thật cẩn thận để tránh lãng phí. Ngoài ra người chơi cũng nên để mắt tới các Jack-in-the-Box Zombie xuất hiện bất ngờ có thể sẽ phá hủy chiến thuật này, vì hộp nổ của nó có thể tiêu diệt cả các cây ở hai hàng lân cận. Thư viện ảnh ''Plants vs. Zombies Gloom-shroom21.png|HD Gloom-shroom Gloom Online.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac ở bản online MV43.jpg|Ghi chú trong Almanac ở bản iOS gloomseedpc.PNG|Gói hạt giống của Gloom-shroom trong bản PC Gloom Shroom Seed.jpg|Gói hạt giống của Gloom-shroom trong bản iPad GloomShroomSeed.PNG|Gói hạt giống của Gloom-shroom ở bản iOS và Android Fume-shroom1.png|Cấp dưới của Gloom-shroom AnimatedGloom-shroom.gif|Gloom-shroom đang cử động Sleeping gloom.png|Gloom-shroom đang ngủ DS Gloom-shroom.png|Gloom-shroom trong bản Nintendo DS. Attacking gloom-shroom.png|Gloom-shroom đang tấn công QQ截图20121011115943.png|Trên chiến trường All glooms.png|Một bãi trồng toàn Gloom-shroom Blinking Gloom.png|Gloom-shroom đang chớp mắt CrushedGloomshroom.png|Gloom-shroom bị đập nát Gloom shroom pumpkin.PNG|Gloom-shroom được bọc bởi Pumpkin Gloom shroom Ipumpkin.PNG|Gloom-shroom được bọc bởi Pumpkin do Imitater hóa thành Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars GloomShroom2PvZ2.png|Gloom-shroom GloomShroomPvZAS.png|HD Gloom-shroom PUZZLE PIECE GLOOMSH.png|Mảnh ghép của Gloom-shroom Thông tin cơ sở Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies *Gloom-shroom là loại nấm đắt nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies, thậm chí chưa kể giá của Fume-shroom. **Chỉ có Toadstool ở Plants vs. Zombies 2 là đắt hơn loại nấm này, và Perfume-shroom là có giá tương đương với nó. *Má của Gloom-shroom phồng lên mỗi khi nó bắn. *Gloom-shroom là cây duy nhất nhìn lên trên chứ không nhìn sang trái, phải hoặc thẳng ra màn hình như các cây khác. *Gloom-shroom là cây nấm nâng cấp duy nhất, không tính Gold Magnet mặc dù nó là cây nâng cấp của Magnet-shroom, vì cây này không ngủ ngày và không phải nấm. *Gloom-shroom có biểu cảm u sầu như cái tên của nó đã chỉ ra. Mặc dù vậy, gói hạt giống của nó trong Almanac ở phiên bản DC và Nintendo DS lại có hình mặt của nó đang mỉm cười. *Gloom-shroom là một trong hai cây nấm duy nhất bên cạnh Doom-shroom có mắt ở trên phần mũ nấm. *Gloom-shroom, Doom-shroom, Fume-shroom và Ice-shroom là những cây nấm duy nhất có biểu cảm không vui. *Gloom-shroom, Starfruit, Cattail, Cob Cannon và Threepeater là những cây duy nhất tấn công được trên các hàng mà chúng không được trồng lên. *Gloom-shroom xếp thứ hai về mặt số lượng hướng bắn (tám), sau Cattail (vô số hướng), và trước Starfruit (năm). *Gloom-shroom và Doom-shroom là hai loại nấm duy nhất không có họa tiết trên mũ nấm, có lẽ là vì mặt chúng ở trên đó. *Gloom-shroom có tầm bắn ngắn nhất, chỉ khoảng một ô xung quanh nó. *Tên của Gloom-shroom bị viết thiếu gạch ngang trong Almanac. *Gloom-shroom là cây nâng cấp duy nhất có tầm bắn bị thu hẹp lại so với cây cấp dưới của nó. **Nó không phải là cây nâng cấp duy nhất có tác dụng phụ tiêu cực so với cây cấp dưới của mình. Ba cây còn lại bao gồm Cattail, với khả năng cho phép người chơi trồng các cây khác lên bị đánh đổi cho khả năng tấn công toàn màn hình (mặc dù Pumpkin vẫn có thể trồng bảo vệ nó được); Gold Magnet, với khả năng lấy vật dụng kim loại trên zombie bị đánh đổi cho khả năng thu lượm tiền giúp người chơi; và Cob Cannon, vì không tấn công tự động được nữa và không thể được bảo vệ bởi Pumpkin. *Dandelion trong Plants vs. Zombies Online tấn công giống như Gloom-shroom nhưng chậm hơn. *Phat Beet trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 gần như là bản sao của Gloom-shroom, nhưng có thêm khả năng tung ra đòn chí mạng và có sát thương thấp hơn đáng kể. Xem thêm *Toxic Gloom-shroom *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Phat Beet *Fume-shroom *Khói độc *Dandelion (PvZO) Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp Thể_loại:Nấm Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn